


【金东】苟且（承）

by nagaremk



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 4





	【金东】苟且（承）

5.  
接吻一旦开始就很难停下了。  
他几乎是从车上滚下来的。  
好在草草准备的房子再亲民，为了安防也选择了那种近乎独门独院的小别墅，有着自己的地下车库，从-2层到+3层全是自家的。靳鹤岚把车停进了车库，又看那连接车库和地下室的自动门被缓缓打开。  
他还记得要整理一下被亲得不知四五的神智，再拉了拉上衣下摆。  
但一出声就感觉到连嗓子里都带上了某种热气，他含糊不清地让靳鹤岚之后的事情自己看着办，然后只记得拉着谢金，刚进了门，便被一米九三的男人压倒在门板上，接下来又是不绝的吻，舌尖绵长而深入地侵犯着他的口腔，压得他几乎喘不过气来。  
而谢金的一只手，已经从他薄薄的T恤下摆探了进去，手掌温热而干燥，从小腹一路向上，指甲轻轻划过他胸前的凸起。  
李鹤东咽了口口水，他不该小瞧男人擦枪走火的危险。  
“等一下，到楼上卧室…”  
他抬起头勉强挣扎着说了半句话，却依旧被来人的吻堵住了话的去向，凶狠的唇再次袭击而来，咬住了他的舌尖，微微胀痛，而另一只手，则紧紧地环住了他的腰，仿佛要把他揉碎到自己的身体里去。  
两具成熟的男性躯体，在这么紧密无缝隙的纠缠中，甚至连被衣服包裹住的肉体部分都滚滚发烫。  
他感觉到了自己下半身的反应。  
有多久了呢？离上一次做爱。

他的衣服被剥得轻轻松松。  
当然他也没有想抵抗的意思。  
一场酣畅淋漓的性爱是他现在想要的，更别提会把眼前这个高大的男人留下来本来就有…这方面的考量。  
自从那个人离开，他就未曾再找过什么对象，哪怕仅是泄欲的对象。  
并不是对那个人还有什么依恋，或是什么守身——本质上这种想法就蠢到根本没有存在的价值——只是没有安全干净又能入他眼的对象。  
坐在他这个位置上，几乎是想要什么样的人，无论要求多苛刻，都能满足，只要是你能列得出标准的，身高长相性别三围年龄脾气…但最难的就是这个没有标准的要求。  
能入他的眼。  
就好像眼前这个男人。  
在他的再三要求下，两个人像连体婴一般地磨蹭到了楼上的卧室，宽大的房间和一张足以并排放下三个谢金那种体型的还能在上面打架的king size的床。  
从楼下一路上到卧室的远征和谢金在他身上点起的火已经要把他的骨头都烧干净了。  
他被扔到了床上，上身已经被剥干净，长裤也被歪歪扭扭地扔在了地上，谢金凑上来从他的脖子开始往下亲，他低头看着这个男人，而他也在看着自己。  
他看见谢金的眼睛埋着深深的欲火，烧得眼珠墨黑墨黑，也从那双眼睛里看到了同样被欲望包围的自己的脸。  
他突然感到一阵战栗，为的是即将到来的快乐而——然后忍不住低下头去吻住那双眼睛。  
他用力扯开谢金上身的白色衬衫，那还是他亲手挑的衬衫，果然，送出去的衣服最值得的就是亲手脱下来的那一刻。  
他摁住了谢金的动作，反身骑到了他的大腿上，伸手从衣襟大开的领子中摸了进去，手指从胸口一路游走，划过小腹，最后隐没在不知何时被解开了的皮带中。  
他的手指灵活地碰触，或者说，玩弄着那个家伙，能感觉谢金的呼吸越来越急促，然后重重地咬上了他的肩。  
而他的内裤，早在谢金粗暴的动作下分崩离析了。

在摸到谢金的胸肌和腹肌时，他便知道，这是个体力很好的对象。  
但真的做了起来，他才知道自己恐怕对“体力很好”有什么误解。  
不是很好，是非常好，是再好没有。  
可以在床上换着姿势射三回，再把他叠吧叠吧摁在墙上射两回。到最后的最后他的大脑已经被烧得一片空白，连自己说了什么都不记得了。  
可能是一连串求饶也说不定。  
这种荒唐的欢愉如此肆无忌惮，他一直到被放进浴缸里才在热水的包围下恢复了神智。  
但就是因为太享受了，以致于感觉到了极大的不安。  
他安静地躺在热水里，恒温浴缸使得水温一直保持在最合适的温度，他偶尔会抬起眼皮看一眼那个男人——个子很高，肩膀很宽，有着一双含情脉脉的眼睛，而这双眼睛正在看着自己——他叹了口气，朝男人勾了勾手指，高个子的男人凑到他面前，想讨一个吻。  
靠得越近越能看清男人身上由他留下的痕迹，抓痕，指痕，他的视线往上移，男人的嘴唇显得格外诱人。  
“下不为例。”  
他还是不舍得对着这个男人说重话…大约是…  
应该是太像那个人了吧。  
他闭上眼睛，感觉谢金的吻覆了上来。

大概是打打杀杀的日子过得太久，对于平淡的日常就很没有抵抗力。  
又大概是精神压抑得太久没有可以肆意放纵和对待的对象，洪水的闸门一旦放开，就很难再阖上了。  
那一日的纵欲还是带来了些后遗症，后半夜他开始头痛脑热，些许发烧，浑身出着汗又瑟瑟发抖地喊冷。  
也幸好是再没有第三人见到他这副模样，不然恐怕再不能服众了。  
隐约的记忆里有人把退烧药片和热水送到面前，服侍他吃下去后，又拿厚厚的棉被捂着等发汗。他挣扎着踢被子，半昏昏沉沉的中途总觉得的是有人要害他，身边黑漆漆的却没有人在。  
他已经很久没有这种体验了，自从他亲手把自己的梦魇撕碎以来，他就再也没有做过这样的梦了。  
他可能是喊了哥哥。  
小时候，他最喜欢哥哥。哥哥什么都能做，而且做得都很好，他从不需要自己费脑筋去做什么努力或者选择，因为有哥哥在。  
但后来…  
待真正清醒过来时，李鹤东瞪着泛白的天花板许久，还是无法原谅自己。  
尤其发现自己是在谢金的怀里醒来时。  
尤其双腿还被谢金的两条大长腿牢牢夹住，他竟然丝毫动弹不得。

这股自欺欺人的气一直维持到中午，谢金把他领去餐厅的时候，已经有几个菜在桌上，冒着热气。  
他有些痴傻地看着桌上的菜，可能真的是表情太有趣了，谢金噗嗤地乐出了声。  
“我翻了冰箱，里面各式各样的材料都有；又看了看灶台，能想得出来的调味品也都有，”说着，他笑着看了眼李鹤东，把他拉到凳子上坐下，“我再一看呢，煤气灶干干净净，就像是新的一样，调味品的瓶子罐子袋子也没有拆封过的痕迹…我就在想，你应该是不做饭的。”  
何况是不做饭，这间房子都勉强算是第二次来好吗？第一次是来视察情况的就是了…  
当然这样的心理活动实在是不方便放到台面上来说，他也就点点头没有说话。  
突然就不生气了，一点儿也不生气了。他就这么看着谢金的脸，感觉浑身都放松了。

6.  
李云杰曾对他说过，不要太相信旁人。这个世界上并没有那么多好心人，更不会有平白无故就对你示好伸出援手的好心人。  
人不为己，天诛地灭。  
父亲离世时他与哥哥已经看尽了人情冷暖，在母亲也不堪重负撒手人寰后，他便一心一意地与兄长相依为命。  
毕竟，那是仅存的血亲了。  
兄长早年在京剧门上拜了名师，也算作是那个江湖里称得上名号的高徒，平日里总是笑眯眯的样子，但背地里确是在寻着为父母报仇的路子。  
话又说回来了，仅凭两个势单力薄的年轻人，又怎能从茫茫人海中杀出重围？  
他便只能从最底端干起，充人头，替人看场子，偶尔做肉鸡去当人家的靶子。这一切都是可预见，也是可理解的。  
他也知道这条路有多难走，爬上去的可能性微乎其微，在乱殴中重伤消失就此毙命的可能性还要更高些。他甚至不敢告诉哥哥他在做什么。  
李家如果需要有一个能立得住的，能传宗接代的，那李云杰要比自己合适太多。一点儿都不亏心。  
他甚至希望如此。  
那一晚他在聚会上被灌了不少酒，说是聚会，无非就是这些不成器的肉脚仔们一起吃吃喝喝吹牛逼以换取更多所谓忠心等着给上头卖命罢了。  
他看得透，但不代表能躲得过。出来混的年轻孩子，有一个算一个，没有好人。好人谁来当小混混不是？就算靳鹤岚在边上帮他拦了多少茬都不管用。谁都看得出他的桀骜孤僻与众不同，但年轻气盛的小伙子谁又服谁呢？  
结论是他把靳鹤岚推到一边他一人盯了一群人，喝到眼前一片白茫茫。  
他一个人走出门去。  
街上已经没有什么人了，他也就像是个寻常醉汉一般踉跄而行，头脑被酒精麻痹得完全没有思考能力，走路歪歪斜斜，仿佛下一秒就要倒地。  
倒在什么地方了呢？  
至少醒来的时候得认得出是在谁的地盘上。

睁开眼先看到的是男人的下颌骨，带着点微微的胡渣。然后是大片光裸的皮肤，彼此都是，贴得严丝合缝。  
他的脑袋中依旧不是很清醒，甚至没有办法思考一些显而易见的问题。  
比如，我是谁，我在哪儿，我要干什么？  
他只知道肌肤相贴的部分很温暖，那个人的呼吸轻轻打在自己的额头上。  
整个背都僵了。  
他微微地抬头，看着那张明明是见过却不是太熟悉的面孔…是现任帮主老大的干儿子。  
大集会的时候看见过，当然他这样的小喽啰只配站在最远最外的地方，最多远远眺望过去，完全不知道这群大人物要做什么。而这张面孔，确实是一直微笑着站在老大身边，不卑不亢不慌不忙，打理处置帮内事务的。  
而他们俩在今晚之前唯一的交集，是大集会结束后，他站在会场门口，而这个人则从里走出来，擦身而过。  
在那之前之后，他都没有少听说关于这位少爷的传闻，老大的干儿子，左膀右臂，心思缜密，手段老道，做事风格毒辣，怕不是被当作继承人培养，下一步就要登顶了。  
而问题是，为什么他们俩会睡在一张床上，且，身无寸缕？  
再加上…腰酸腿软后面异物感充足，低头便能见着自己胸口一片红斑，不用多解释便知道发生了什么——李鹤东闭上了眼睛，有些不愿面对现实。  
他早便知道自己的性癖，只爱男人这一点并不算什么太大的黑点，但不可明说不可惮记。他不怕死，他只希望哥哥能好好的。  
“你醒了？”  
头顶有人笑着问，他拧了拧脖子，更低了头，一言不发。  
被对方双臂环住的身体又被搂得更紧了些，双方的距离几乎要变成负的。他气息不匀地喘着气，终还是抬头看向了那个人：  
“侯少爷。”  
“你是叫…李鹤东？”  
被反身压倒在他人身下的感觉晕晕乎乎的，他拼命睁大眼睛想看清现状，却被一个火花几乎要烧尽脑髓的吻灭掉了所有言语能力。  
翻云覆雨终有时，此恨绵绵无绝期。

他知道一切都做不得准，他也拼尽全力妄图躲开这个干少爷——但你一日在帮派里，便一脱不开这张大网。  
日复一日的，各种意义上的日复一日。  
他终于投降，搬去与侯少爷一同住，夜夜笙歌声色犬马。而他的地位也水涨船高，渐渐能进入往日里想都不能想的地方，认识平日里对他眼皮子都不会抬一下的大人物们。  
便是有来也有往的交易吧，他想。反正我除了这具身体之外也再无长物了。

这条路本就是个泥潭，区别只在于你陷入的深浅而已。他自踏上的第一天就知道了今后的人生不会再有阳光灿烂，只是没想到，他第一个交付了真心的人，也是将他打入无尽深渊的人。

7.  
李鹤东睡到半夜，被客厅里的电视声吵醒了。  
这并不算常见，他原不是个浅眠的人，况且，睡觉前还做了十分有益于身心健康的运动。  
他记得他陷入昏睡前的最后一个印象，看到的是谢金的脸，闭着眼睛，而他们四肢都交缠着，接着他就什么都不记得，直直地陷入黑甜乡。  
他抬手看了眼表，显示着凌晨2点40分。  
那是一块做工牌子都十分普通的国产机械表，上海牌的，表面上有深深浅浅的刮痕，表带陈旧风化而变色，有几格已经深深凹陷。  
他眨着眼睛，手指摸上了表面，用右手拇指和食指在发条上用力旋转，听着表的内芯发出咔哒咔哒的声音。  
这不是他的表。是谢金身上唯一剩下的两件物事中的一件。  
钱包他在搬进来的第一天就还给了谢金，高大的男人接过那个据称是自己的钱包时满脸的不可思议，抽出自己的身份证看了很久，反复确认自己跟证件照片上的人长得一模一样。  
还有一些银行卡，和碎纸钞。  
这些都不重要，李鹤东看着他的脸，很仔细地。因为在把钱包还给谢金之前，他已经把钱包里所有的小票收据，能显示谢金原先存在痕迹的东西都扔得一干二净了。  
同时处理掉的还有那张与妻子和孩子的合影。  
他看着那钱包被谢金翻到最内层的透明格，原来应该是照片的位置，现在是一片空白，谢金迟疑了一下，眯了眯眼睛：  
“这里…什么都没有吗？”  
他没有开口接话，就好像没听见谢金的问题，右手的手指正在手表的表带上来回摩挲。  
李鹤东对于自己能若无其事地用着别人的东西——尤其是谢金的东西这点，感到有些吃惊。他有时自己都无法理解自己的做法，面对谢金的时候更是。  
他扶着床沿站了起来，拖鞋声在空荡的房间里有些明显，他慢慢走到了客厅的沙发前，谢金正面无表情地看着电视上晃动的画面。  
戏曲频道，京剧。  
谢金把电视机的音量调得很轻，只是到了重点唱段和唱词时那音量再小还是能在空气里劈开一道痕迹。  
李鹤东的眼睛扫过去，在电视屏幕上停留了几秒钟，叹了声：  
“是三家店罢。”  
这三个字像是没经过大脑自己就跑出来的一样，他有些吃惊地捂住了嘴，谢金看着他的表情也有些诧异。  
“对，就是三家店。你怎么会知道的？”谢金凑到电视机前抠屏幕，看了半天也没看出什么来，“这也没有个提示，也没打字幕，你怎么知道的？”  
他愣了下来，怎么知道的？他从小呆在哥哥身边，虽然不像哥哥那样做功学戏，练着唱念做打，但这么多年耳濡目染下来，哪一出是哪一出还是不会弄错的。再加上…他赶忙捂住了眼睛，声音瓮瓮地回问：  
“你怎么在看这个？”  
“就…我觉得我好像会唱，听着他们唱觉得好熟悉…”  
他看着谢金跟着电视机里的角儿们咿咿呀呀地唱起来，还真有几分样子。  
唱戏不比唱歌，真有戏曲底子的，一听便知有没有。他歪过头，听得谢金唱了一整段，然后笑着来问他：  
“怎么样？还不错吧？你说我失忆前是不是个唱戏的？”  
李鹤东听得噗嗤一声笑了出来，他自是知道谢金之前不过是个普通的上班族，但这么直白地说出来没有意义。  
“你这个个头呀，就算是个唱戏的也没有饭吃。哪儿给你找能搭戏的女演员去。”  
说着说着，他脸色突然变了。

这句话，之前有人原封不动地说过。  
——我原先是想唱戏来的，但没想到倒仓倒完了个子蹿这么高，哪儿给我找能搭戏的女演员去…  
他的牙齿咬得咯咯作响，全身都在不自然的颤抖，谢金抢先一步站起来，伸手抱住了他，很使劲。  
“怎么了？”他听见谢金的声音，像一剂镇静剂，从耳膜深深灌进脑腔，平息着他突如其来的激动。  
他没有回答，只是更紧地回抱住男人，吻住那瓣唇。  
“去床上吧。”他说。  
他不想再去想那些事情了。

他曾见过一套极珍贵也极华贵的点翠头面。哥哥是从他的师父那儿得来，而他的师父也是从师父那儿得来。  
他也就偷偷地瞧过一次，还是沾了旁人的光。平日里哥哥将这套头面看得比什么都宝贝，他连藏在哪儿都不知道。  
他也听哥哥念叨过，这套头面算是传世之宝，天底下再没有第二套一模一样的了，哪怕家里再困难，再出事，也得保了这套头面。这是当时他从他师父手里接过责任时发了毒誓的。如有违背，天诛地灭。  
他如果知道，哥哥会因为这套头面而早早过世，甚至是以那种悲惨的样子…恐怕他拼着被打死也会趁早将它毁了去吧。  
匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。  
他还记得那个人把他紧紧掐在怀里，在他耳朵边上说了这八个字，又轻笑一声，可惜，贾琏都知道，不要为了一把扇子弄得人坑家败业的——你的哥哥，不过又是个石呆子罢了。

他这个假期过得有些太久了。  
他想。

谢金一早起来便像之前的几日一样变着花样做早饭，又恨不得端到他手里。但他只是淡淡的，也不说话，甚至没有抬起头来看谢金一眼。  
原本是为了寻快活，但现在已经不快活了。  
就这么简单。  
李鹤东窝在阳台边的单人椅上发了一会儿呆，他知道谢金并没有做错什么，他是在迁怒。一切都在他心里，明明白白地记着帐，谢金什么都不欠他的。  
相反是他欠谢金的。  
但那又怎么样呢？  
这个世界原本就是不公平的。  
他把身体缩成很小的一团，仿佛这样就可以不去想那些不开心的事情。但凉意还是从脚心开始蔓延，一直蔓到心里。浑身冰冷。  
他被迫地想起那些他不愿意想起来的事情。  
想起那个最初夺了他的心，又生生在他面前把心摔成碎块的男人。  
有人走过来，担心地俯下身，用手摸着他的额头，又摸着他的手，最后用手环住了他冰凉的脚。  
他勉力地睁开眼，看到谢金正笨拙地想把他冰凉的脚塞进自己的衣服里去。  
“怎么会这么凉。”他听见谢金的嘟囔。

靳鹤岚带着几个人进来的时候，他已经换好了衣服。  
而谢金还呆呆地站在那里，像是不知道发生了什么的孩子，张口结舌地一个字都说不出来。  
李鹤东转过头看着他。  
“我会叫人送必要的生活用品来的。你需要什么，也可以跟他说。”他看了眼靳鹤岚，后者点了点头，顺手把外套给他披上了。  
两个人对视了很久，还是李鹤东先开了口：  
“我走了。”  
这本就是一句废话。  
门在背后咣当一声关上了。  
“盯住他，如果他有什么异常动作，”李鹤东侧过头轻声说，“记得处理得时候做得干净些。”  
他摸着手腕上的表带。  
至少这一次，他留下了些念想。


End file.
